OMGT
by rappergadungan
Summary: CHAPTER 1 /bercerita tentang sehun presdir muda yang jatuh cinta pada salah satu model pria yang bernama Luhan/HunHan/yaoi/ summary apaan ini?


**OMGT (HUNHAN) By: rappergadungan**

 **~ happy reading ~**

 **WARNING : LAKIXLAKI,typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai EYD  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu, kota seoul siang ini udaranya sangat segar. Hari libur seperti ini cocoknya hangout bersama siapapun yang kau mau, seperti dengan sang pujaan hati mungkin? Ya hari libur itu sangat menyenangkan kecuali untuk oh sehun. Presdir muda yang sangat tampan dan berbakat dari salah satu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di kota seoul itu. Walaupun di hari libur seperti hari minggu ini, ia tetap berada di ruangan kantornya sambil berkutat dengan laptop yang sudah seperti kekasihnya itu dan kertas-kertas yang setiap detiknya bertambah di mejanya. Sesekali pria tampan itu memijat pelipisnya dan merenggangkan badannya akibat terlalu lama duduk dikursi.

"huh.." helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis sehun.

Toktoktok...toktoktok..

"masuk"

Terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan rambut klimis dan setelan jas berwarna biru laut masuk ke ruangan sehun, _namja_ yang agak kurang tinggi namun ketampannya hampir setara dengan sehun itu bernama choi suho, adik dari presdir choi siwon dari perusahaan sebelah.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung ke kantornya dikala hari libur seperti ini.

"suho _hyung_?"

Orang yang dipanggil _hyung_ oleh sehun itu hanya tersenyum sekilas sebagai jawabannya lalu ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi didepan sehun. "long time no see sehun-ah..ku dengar bisnis mu semakin maju saja"

Sehun balas tersenyum sambil membuka kacamata kerjanya. "huh, ya begitulah kau lihat kan,itulah sebabnya aku selalu seperti ini walau di hari libur"

"iyaiya bisnis makin maju tapi apakah kau tidak takut saat kau bercermin?"

Sehun mengangka sebelah alisnya. "mengapa aku harus takut?"

"mengapa kau tidak mengerti maksudku sih?" geram suho.

Sehun tampak berpikir, selang 3 detik wajah datarnya menampakan raut tak suka. Baru saja sehun akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara suho sudah terlebih dahulu.

"lamban..lihatlah kau seperti duda lapuk yang sudah lama ditinggal sang istri pergi bersama dengan pria lain, kantung mata mu?! Astaga! Rambut mu beruban, oh sehun berapa sebenarnya usia mu? Dan lihatlah pakaian mu apakah tidak ada waktu sedikitpun untuk menyuruh orang menyetrika kannya? Dan juga itu kacamata minus yang sangat kuno, astaga sehun! Aku tau kau sangat bekerja keras untuk masa depan mu tapi setidaknya kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri" cerocos suho panjang lebarxtinggi dengan nada kekhawatiran tingkat dewa.

Sehun hanya memutarkan bolamatanya malas. "ku kira kau datang kesini untuk membicarakan kerja sama perusahaan kita, ternyata untuk ini? Jika seperti itu sebaiknya kau segera angkat kaki dari sini, masih banyak kerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan _hyung_ "

Suho melebarkan bolamatanya dan langsung menarik dasi sehun hingga si empunya maju kedepan. "kau mengusirku? Aku itu sangaatt peduli padamu kau tau?! Aku takut kau akan jadi perjaka tua! Kau seharusnya bangga punya _hyung_ seperti ku walau bukan saudara kandung, setidaknya aku tak seperti seunghun kakamu yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada adiknya sendiri"

"seunghun itu tidak suka mengurusi hidup orang lain, aku suka orang seperti itu aku suka kaka ku" balas sehun polos sambil di iringi senyuman tak berdosa.

Setelah mendengar balasan sehun, suho makin melebarkan bolamatanya hingga seperti mau keluar lalu ia langsung mendorong sehun.

"AHHHHHRGGGGG AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!" teriak suho frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Suho memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan suasana kembali tenang, setelah itu ia sedikit merapikan jasnya.

"huh..ekhem..sehun sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengajak mu refreshing sebentar, kata chanyeol kau seperti orang yang sedang dirasuki setan, tidak bisa berhenti bekerja"

Sehun tampak berpikir kembali sebelum menjawab. "memangnya mengajak ku kemana?"

Suho tersenyum lebar. "ke seoul fashion week, hari ini pukul 17.00, kau mau tidak?" jawab suho bersemangat.

Sehun tampak menimang-nimang ajakan suho. "aku pernah kesana tahun lalu bersama chanyeol, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kesana untuk yang kedua kalinya, lagipula hari ini aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk bekerja..jadi ak.." pembicaraan sehun keburu dipotong oleh suho.

"ahh iyaiya itu berarti kau mau kan? Baiklah jadi nanti kita bertemu didepan gedung xxx oke? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, see you~" ujar suho sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Suho berhenti sejenak, ia balikan badannya ke arah sehun.

"awas kau tidak datang! Kupastikan besok kau hanya tinggal nama saja" ancam suho sambil menunjuk papan nama dimeja sehun dan membuat si presdir tampan itu bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Setelah suho keluar dari ruangannya,sehun buru-buru berjalan kearah cermin besar yang terletak di dekat tumpukan berkas-berkas. Cermin itu sudah ada sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, saat ayah sehun masih menjabat sebagai direktur, sekarang ayah sehun sudah pensiun dan digantikan oleh sehun. Presdir muda ini tidak pernah sekalipun bercermin di cermin besar itu, bagaimana mau bercermin, ia lirik pun hampir tak pernah.

Sekarang sehun tengah mematung menghadap cermin besar itu sambil memasang wajah datar andalannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum, lalu tertawa,senyum lebar 3jari dan ia mencoba mimik wajah marah,sedih,senang,prustasi, dan sebagainya. "aku mirip sekali dengan ayahku? Hey oh sehun tampan kenapa kau seperti kakek-kakek? Ah tidak kau tampan,aishh mengapa seunghun yang seperti adik ku?!" kesal sehun sambil pergi dari hadapan cermin besar itu. "bercermin membuatku muak" lanjutnya.

.

.

16.30

Sehun, _namja_ itu sedikit merapikan rambut berubannya didepan cermin di kamarnya sambil bergaya bak model, fyi ia baru selesai mandi, hanya handuk putih kecil yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya saja.

"tubuh ku bagus seperti atlet..hmm hanya rambut ku saja yang beruban,aku tampan.." pujinya pada diri sendiri.

"astaga mengapa aku jadi suka bercermin?!" teriak sehun dan buru-buru menjauh dari cermin tak bersalah itu. Yah setidaknya omelan suho tadi siang membuat oh sehun sedikit memperdulikan penampilannya.

Setelah bercermin yang memakan waktu 10menit berharga sehun, ia buru-buru pergi kearah lemarinya dan memilih-milih pakaiannya. Tidak perlu memakan waktu terlalu lama sekarang badan sehun sudah dibalut dengan celana jins berwarna hitam dengan robekan kecil dibagian lutut,dipadu dengan kaos putih dan jaket denim serta sneakers sebagai alas kakinya. Uowww penampilan anak muda sekali bukan, santai dan simple namun tetap keren. Entah darimana sehun belajar style anak muda zaman sekarang. Sekarang ia tengah merapikan rambut hitam yang sedikit berubannya dengan model disisir kebelakang dan tidak lupa memakaikannya pomade.

"ahh..sudah tampan" pujinya sendiri untuk yang kesekiannya kalinya setiap bercermin.

"sekarang waktunya berangkat..cus ah" lanjutnya dan menyambar kunci mobil dimejanya lalu berlari kecil kepintu keluar apartemen yang bisa langsung terkunci otomatis itu.

.

.

17.15 depan gedung xxx

"astaga sehun kemana.." ujar suho sambil sesekali melihat ke layar ponselnya siapa tahu sehun membalas pesannya.

Pukk.. "sssiap..sehun kau mengagetkan ku! kau terlambat 15 menit!" kesal suho.

"ya aku minta maaf, lihatlah hasil keterlambatan itu _hyung_ " balas sehun tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan penampilannya.

Suho diam membisu dan takjub secara bersamaan setelah melihat penampilan sehun. "woww kau belajar darimana? Ini keren dan kau memakai sneakers akupun sama, woww sehun-ah" puji suho sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"hahaha terimakasih ayo bukannya kita hampir terlambat?"

"astaga iya, ayo cepat"

Keduanya pun buru-buru memasuki gedung xxx untuk segera menghadiri acara seoul fashion week yang hampir mulai.

.

.

Suho dan sehun sudah ada beberapa menit ikut dalam acara tersebut untuk melihat model yang berlenggak-lenggok memakai pakaian-pakain yang di desain oleh desainer ternama. Terlihat keduanya sangat menikmati acara tersebut. " _hyung_ lihat model yang itu wajahnya tegang sekali" ujar sehun sambil menirukan wajah tegang salah satu model yang sedang berjalan di catwalk.

"ternyata kau bukan memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakainya"

"tetapi orang yang memakainya hehe" lanjut sehun dan dibalas ejekan jomblo dari suho yang membuat sehun terdiam, terpaku dan membisu.

Acara pun berlanjut, sekarang bagian model laki-laki yang memamer pakaian-pakaiannya yang membuat suho bicara tiada henti ingin jas yang dipakai salah satu model laki-laki yang coraknya sangat bagus.

Suho masih bersemangat melihat model pakaian-pakaian yang dipamerkan lain dengan sehun, ia terlihat sudah bosan berada di acara tersebut terbukti sejak dari tadi ia terus-terusan melihat ke jam tangan merk rolex nya.

Dan sekarang semua yang menghadiri acara itu bertepuk tangan setelah salah satu model pria keluar dengan pakaian yang sangat wah..sehun pun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk untuk melihat jam tangannya sekarang melihat lurus kedepan.

Deg..

Pandangan sehun dan model pria itu bertemu, waktu seakan berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Tersadar dengan situasi model pria itu memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sehun. Rasanya jantung sehun akan loncat dan entah mengapa bibirnya serasa ingin menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat-sangat lebar sekali. Ia seperti kena mantra, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik salah satu model yang ada di depannya. Wajah mungilnya,bibir pink plumpnya,mata indahnya, serta hidung bangirnya, model pria itu bak manekin berjalan. Sebelumnya sehun belum pernah memuji orang terutama pada orang asing seperti model pria itu. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia sangat-sangat terpesona pada model pria yang sangat cantik itu? Siapapun yang melihat model pria itu pasti akan langsung mengatakannya cantik.

.

.

Setelah model pria yang membuat sehun terpesona itu keluar untuk memamerkan pakaiannya entah mengapa waktu berlangsung cepat sekali. Buktinya acara seoul fashion week itu sudah selesai.

"mengapa acarnya sudah selesai? Padahal aku masih ingin menikmatinya" keluh sehun.

"menikmati apanya?" goda suho.

"modelnya! Puas?" balas sehun dan ia pun berjalan mendahului suho untuk sampai lift menuju parkiran.

"hahahaha tadi kau mengeluh acaranya lama sekali selesainya, sekarang kau mengeluh kenapa acaranya sudah selesai lagi itu pasti ada alasannya kan? Haha dasar labil" tawa suho menggelagar dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan kertas brosur dari sehun.

"dasar kurang belaian" suho pun berlari kecil mengejar sehun didepannya.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju lift. Saat sudah memasuki lift tiba-tiba banyak segerombolan orang juga yang akan menaiki lift menuju parkiran seperti mereka. Saat pintu lift akan tertutup ada tangan halus yang menahan pintunya.

"maaf" serunya sambil tersenyum, pemilik tangan halus itupun segera masuk kedalam lift dan berdiri sejajar dengan sehun. Lift pun bergerak turun.

Deg...

jantung sehun kembali ingin melompat saat tangan halus itu bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Dan saat itu pula ada guncangan kecil didalam lift, sontak semua orang yang berada dalam lift kaget dan entah keberuntungan asalnya darimana. Sipemilik tangan halus itu reflek memeluk badan sehun dan mendaratkan kepalanya didada bidang sehun.

Deg..Deg..Deg.

Setelah kejadian beberapa detik tersebut selesai, si pemilik tangan halus enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada sehun, ia makin mengeratkannya. Rambut halusnya menggelitiki hidung sehun membuat sehun bersin dan pelukan pun terlepas, sehun merutuki dirinya yang malah bersin.

"maaf tuan saya reflek" suara bagaikan alunan lullaby itu terdengar kembali dengan di iringi senyuman yang membunuh seluruh sel saraf di tubuh sehun.

"iiiya..tak apa"

.

.

Maybe its love at first sigh?

END or TBC ? mind to review


End file.
